smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Impersonators/Part 1
It has been a month or so since Polaris Psyche has been cured of the degenerative disease that had inflicted him since he left Psychelia, which the Smurfs had cured by giving him an injection of Smurf essence and using Empath's communal mindlink with his fellow Smurfs to heal his friend's body from within. Although the side effect of the cure was that it had turned Polaris' skin blue and made him lose his hair, this only lasted for a short while before his natural skin tone returned and Polaris started growing his hair again. One morning Polaris had paid a visit with Dabbler Smurf in the village infirmary for a check-up to see how he was doing since he had been cured. Polaris sat in the chair and patiently endured the physical examination his fellow Smurf gave him to see if everything about him was normal, or at least as normal as could be expected of a Psyche since Polaris was the only Psyche in the village that Dabbler had ever physically examined as a doctor. "Have you been smurfing any changes as far as your usual diet, Polaris?" Dabbler asked when the physical examinations were done. "Only that this one is now able to digest all sorts of foods since this one's metabolism has somehow been changed because of the cure, fellow Dabbler," Polaris answered. "Sometimes this one has what you call cravings for certain foods at inopportune times of the day." "That sounds normal for a Smurf, though for you I wouldn't know for sure," Dabbler said as he wrote something on his medical record. "Have you been sleeping okay since the cure?" "This one's resting periods have remained for the most part undisturbed," Polaris answered. "Sounds like you've been sleeping okay to me," Dabbler said as he continued to write in his medical record. "Any other things smurfing on with you physically that you wouldn't consider normal?" "For the most part, this one has been functioning normally, though this one is starting to grow facial hair, which this one wouldn't consider a common thing among Psyches," Polaris answered. "So you're smurfing yourself a beard," Dabbler said as he continued to write. "Not something that's normal around Smurfs my age, but I don't need to remind you what you are. I guess that means you're smurfectly healthy to continue your everyday activities in the village." "How often would this one need a constant check-up to make sure that this one is continuing to function normally, Dabbler?" Polaris asked. "I'd say at least once a month for now, but if your condition continues to stabilize for a year or so, we could make these visits less frequent," Dabbler answered. "This one appreciates your efforts nonetheless, regardless of how invasive your examinations may seem, Dabbler," Polaris said with some honest feeling, though his voice showed no hint of emotion in doing so. "Come smurf me if there's anything wrong with you physically," Dabbler said as he watched Polaris get up and leave. Empath met with Polaris as he was leaving the infirmary. "So how did your physical examination go today, Polaris?" Empath asked. "As far as your fellow Smurf can tell through his limited abilities of perception, Dabbler has recorded this one as being medically fit for all everyday activities," Polaris reported. "This smurf knows that you don't like being physically examined, even by a Smurf, but you have to know that Dabbler cares about you and just wants to do a good job as a doctor," Empath said. "It is disappointing to discover that you're not pursuing medical science to augment your minds-eye abilities that you use to examine your fellow Smurfs in case of emergency situations, Empath," Polaris said. "That would make the need for such physical examinations unnecessary." "This smurf feels that Dabbler can best take care of the medical needs of our fellow Smurfs, even more so than this smurf can," Empath said. "As much as this smurf would want to be a 'Smurf of all trades,' as some Smurfs are fond of saying, sometimes it's best to have Smurfs be good at one thing they can do professionally so that our talents can supplement what each other lacks as a community." "This one would have to consider that a wise decision, even if this one believes that you could equal or even surpass Dabbler's skills as a physician," Polaris said. ----- Later on, Polaris was helping Tapper and Duncan McSmurf bring barrels of sarsaparilla ale from the distillery to the tavern so that Tapper would have enough brew to serve his customers. "So how does it feel to be strong enough to smurf a full day's job, laddie?" Duncan asked. "This one feels physically renewed to the point where this one is able to endure such strenuous activities without much exhaustion, fellow Duncan," Polaris answered. "I am smurftainly glad that you are back on your feet smurfing things as usual, for I wouldn't want to see you become so weak that you wouldn't be able to handle things that would take ten Smurfs to do in a single day, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "This one is honored to be able to 'pull this one's weight' around here, fellow Tapper," Polaris said as they reached the giant keg into which they would deposit the contents of their barrels. "However, this one still feels rather sensitive about being referred to as a 'fake Smurf' due to the side effects this one had suffered because of the cure." "Don't tell me Hefty's still smurfing you a hard time because of that, laddie," Duncan said as he dumped the contents of his barrel into the large keg. "I'm sorry that you had to endure such treatment from your fellow Smurfs, Polaris," Tapper said when he and Duncan dumped the contents of their barrels into the large keg. "You have as every much right to smurf here as every Smurf, even if this wasn't your original home." "You're not thinking that you'd want to smurf back to Psychelia now, are you?" Duncan asked. "That is the last thing that is on this one's mind that this one would want to do, Duncan," Polaris said. "This one would miss the fellowships that this one has developed in the few years that this one has been a resident in the Smurf Village, particularly those that this one has developed with you both." "I would truly miss having you around if you smurfed the opportunity to return there, my friend," Tapper said. "You've helped me to understand more about your people than Empath ever could, since you have smurfed that life firsthand as a full-smurfed Psyche." "And I never smurfed such a sparring partner who would smurf his composure even through many rounds of rigorous training as a fighter, laddie," Duncan said. "You've smurfed such an indelible mark on us that losing you would be like losing a part of ourselves, Polaris," Tapper said. "This one is honored to know that you would feel that way about this one, Tapper and Duncan," Polaris said with some honest feeling behind it. "It leaves this one at a loss for what this one can do to repay the kindness that you both have shown to this one." "There's nothing you need to smurf, Polaris, other than just being yourself," Tapper said, putting his hand on Polaris' shoulder to show some support. "And if any Smurf has a problem with it, laddie, I will smurf them that they have bigger problems to smurf with than you," Duncan said. ----- Later that evening at Tapper's Tavern, Narrator found Polaris sitting at the counter, nursing his glass of plain seltzer while lost in thought. "Pardon my intrusion, Polaris, but I feel that something is on your mind that you don't feel comfortable smurfing anyone else about," Narrator said compassionately. "It's about this one's brief experience as being a 'Smurf impersonator', as some are fond of calling this one, fellow Narrator," Polaris answered. "For all the time that this one has spent among the Smurfs, there are still those who wouldn't accept this one as being one of them even if this one had taken on the form of their own kind." "I'm sorry if that's how you feel, though truth be smurfed, you are rather unique among the Smurfs as being one who wasn't originally a Smurf to begin with, much like Smurfette was when she was created by Gargamel," Narrator said. "This one isn't sure how to handle the dual desires of wanting to be like the other Smurfs and wanting to be this one's own person in the face of being different from all the other Smurfs," Polaris said with a heavy sigh. "There's no shame in just being the type of person that you are, Polaris," Narrator said. "Would you honestly say you'd feel better about yourself if you were smurfed as a Smurf from the day that you were smurfed?" "That is something this one will never fully know for certain, since it is totally outside of this one's personal experience, Narrator," Polaris answered. "If I have to smurf anything to you, being a Smurf isn't about what you smurf on the outside, but rather what you smurf on the inside, for that is where your true Smurfness matters," Narrator said. "As far as those who have impersonated Smurfs but are not truly Smurfs on the inside, this village has smurfed with them a few times before you smurfed here." "This one has heard that Gargamel the wizard and Hogatha the witch have impersonated Smurfs before, for the purpose of infiltrating the village," Polaris said. "This one would like to hear how that came to be, since this one is aware that you know the full details." "It's not something that I'm totally proud about knowing, my friend," Narrator said. "But if it will satisfy your curiosity on the matter, I will tell how those things smurfed to be." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Impersonators chapters